Orc Hunters On My Eighteenth Birthday
by Tales From Maganas
Summary: It is Princess Ivy's birthday! What will happen when she meets the totally hot, totally familiar orc hunter? Will she fall in love or fall in lust?


**Orc Hunters on my Eighteenth Birthday**

Once upon a time Princess Ivy woke up and knew it was going to be a great day. After all, it was her eighteenth birthday. All the little bluebirds flew in through the windows and whistled a little tune in her ear. They whistled Las Mañanitas then the kingdom's best mariachis came into her room with their Spanish guitars and trumpets. Princess Ivy couldn't have been more thrilled. King Papa was holding a cupcake and on top of it was Princess Ivy's loyalist companion, Prince George (he's a talking frog). Prince George hopped off the cupcake and on to Princess Ivy's lap.

"Dearest Princess, you are now eighteen and get sweeter by the day. I give you all my warmest wishes and also a special gift I picked just for you." Prince George pulled out a little wrapped box and gave to Princess Ivy. She opened it and smiled. For he gave her a solid gold, heart-shaped locket.

"Oh, Prince George! It's beautiful." Princess Ivy thanked.

"I know. I already put a picture of me in it because I'm the only one you would want in there." Prince George smiled.

"That is very true. Thank you." Princess Ivy gave him a kiss. Prince George blushed in his own froggy way then said,

"I also put it in there because I know you'll miss me when you go to music camp."

Ivy's eyes got really big. She knew the only music camp he could be talking about was the one that she had been begging the King and Queen to let her go to for months.

"Thank you Papa and Momma!" Ivy jumped out of bed and hugged them.

"You've been practicing your music with such dedication. It's the least you deserve." Papa said. After Princess Ivy got up, she was about to get dressed but four faire maidens walked in holding a beautiful dress.

"We thought you may want to wear this. We made it just for you." Daisy said. The faire maidens weren't all human though. Vanessa is completely human but she is also whom Princess Ivy chose to be prime minister once Ivy gets crowned queen. Then there was Daisy, she is a garden fairy. She can change to different sizes whenever she wants and can also grow wings. Alicia is a mermaid but when she leaves the water, her shiny blue fins turn into legs. Lastly, there is Hazel, the healing pixie. She also can be tall or small. But what's most special about her is that she can make magical juices that can heal any disease.

"You need to look good. For the three leaders of the orc hunting army will be at the camp." Hazel said.

"Oh Hazel! I know you can't possibly be talking about the young, handsome, brave orc hunters that I've only dreamed of just being able to walk on the same floor they did and smell the aroma they left behind." Princess Ivy sighed dreamingly.

"And what's that Princess? Their farts?" Knight Isaac walked in.

Knights Isaac and Isaiah were not only princes but also head leaders of the entire kingdom's military. They lead all troops including the dragon slayers, the ogre fighters and yes, the orc hunters.

"No Isaac! I'm talking about the aroma that they leave that smells like our enchanted forest!" Princess Ivy rolled her eyes.

"You don't know if that's how they really smell." Isaiah crossed his arms.

"I don't get what the big deal is about them. So they kill the orc leaders and keep the orcs that surrender as prisoners making them into embarrassing back-up dancers that have to wear high heels and red dresses therefore giving them enough shame to last a lifetime. Big whoop. I could slay five dragons in one day and all the maidens will still scream for them." Isaac babbled off.

"Oh dearest brothers, though you two can most definitely get the job done, the orc hunters actually look good while doing it." Princess Ivy explained.

"I know right! The last time I saw them, I was sweating so much, my blue scales were starting to show." Alicia remembered.

"Oh how I dream of being in the same room as them. I've been in their room but they weren't there so I left a piece of me behind." Daisy said.

"What did you leave?" Princess Ivy asked.

"Let's just say they will see sunflowers every day for the rest of their life." Daisy smiled.

"Enough of this nonsense my ladies. The morning is no longer young and the princess has yet to get dressed." Prince George stood up on his hind legs and said.

"Yes, Prince George right as much as I enjoy the conversation of your obsession and the shenanigans you go through because of it, you really should get ready." Vanessa said. Vanessa being the oldest of the five of them is wise beyond her years and helps them get back to reality. She is level-headed and still she's a blast to be around. The four faire maidens left the princess in her room. Princess Ivy picked up the dress they made her. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen in her whole life. It was sapphire blue (her birthstone) it had bell cut sleeves and laced up in the back with beautiful light blue ribbons. The skirt part of the dress was an A-line so when she spun around, so did the dress. The dress was velvet but the sleeves were silk. She wore it with a giant light blue ribbon in her hair and her favorite white pearls that she got from her father after she won first place in her fencing competition. She looked in the mirror. She could hardly contain herself. The dress was sooooooo pretty! Princess Ivy skipped down stairs to the kitchen. She smelled something that made her smile. Cinnamon apple waffles!!!!! Her favorite breakfast. She looked at the table, all the plates were white except hers. Hers was red. Every time a Magaña ate from a red plate, that meant it's a special day. She sat down at the head of the table. The butler, Black Jack, placed four waffles on her plate. They enjoyed the meal until there was only one waffle left. Knight Isaiah reached for it but Isaac said,

"Excuse me but I believe that the last one belongs to me."

"No brother, you are surely mistaking." Isaiah stabbed his fork in the waffle.

"There is only thing left to do." Isaac put one foot on top of the table and drew his sword.

"Game on!" Isaiah drew his sword. Princess Ivy sat back and enjoyed the show. Then she quietly grabbed the last waffle and stuck it in her mouth. Pretty soon Daisy started huffing, and puffing.

"Oh no! She's gonna blow!" Prince George dived into the cream dish. Then, KABOOM! Daisy sneezed out a bunch of baby's breath flowers.

"I'm sorry, it's my allergies." Daisy rubbed her nose.

"Don't be sorry! Someone who sneezes flowers is the most well mannered person on earth." Prince George peeked out of the cream dish and smiled, showing all his teeth.

Princess Ivy enjoyed the rest of her birthday. But when she woke up on the day of the music camp, she squealed a squeal of such joy, all the forest animals smiled. A bunch of bunny rabbits hopped through her door and got on top of her bed. One tickled her feet.

"Okay my friends, today is the day all my dreams will come true." Princess Ivy said to the bunnies. Prince George hopped to her room.

"How about a good morning kiss?" Prince George asked.

"Of course." Princess Ivy picked him up and gave him a big ole smooch.

"Now Princess, let me warn you. The orc hunters have a million maidens chasing after them. And if they start acting all flirty with you, run away! They only want one thing." Prince George said.

"Oh, Prince George! They are not like that!"

"Yes they are. Obviously you're a beautiful girl. But they courted the princess of Amador Ville."

"Are you saying she's prettier than me?"

"Well…yea. But you're not just a pretty face, you kick butt. Orc hunters only go for the obvious. That's why they're orc hunters."

"These orc hunters are different. They're more wonderful than any prince from any country."

Princess Ivy packed up her stuff. When she got to the camp, she noticed right away two princesses. Princess Miley of Amador Ville and Princess Taylor of Lilly Land. They were probably the most beautiful princesses in the world. Princess Miley is an animorph. She can morph into any creature you can think of. Princes Taylor, like Daisy, is a garden fairy. There was once a time when Princess Ivy was jealous of them. She thought it wasn't fair to be a princess, be beautiful and have magical powers. But now that Ivy is eighteen, she rarely gets jealous of other girls. So Princess Ivy skipped right over to them.

"I recognize you two. I think you guys are the coolest. Taylor, I love how when the mountains got in a huge fire, that you grew lilies all over them. Miley, I think it's amazing that you morphed into a witch and tricked all the other witches so that they would tell you all their evil plans to curse all the princes in the kingdom." Princess Ivy babbled off.

"I was just about to go over to you and tell you that I've been to five of your fencing competitions." Princess Taylor said.

"I was going to say I've read all the novels you wrote. I'm a huge fan." Princess Miley said.

"I'm a bigger fan." Princess Taylor said.

"Splendid! Let's accompany one another all week." Princess Ivy suggested.

"I couldn't agree more." Princess Miley smiled.

The three princesses had fun skipping stones in the pond, wishing in the wishing wells and writing songs together. It was lunch time. They of course sat together.

"Oh no! I forgot to get napkins." Princess Ivy said and got up. She squeezed through all the people. When she got her napkin and she turned around, she ran into someone. The oldest of the orc hunting leaders. He was so handsome! Princess Ivy was going to melt.

"Forgive me, Princess. I'm such a klutz." He bowed.

"No problem. You may call me Ivy."

"You may call me Sir Kevin." He got on one knee and kissed her hand. Princess Ivy turned as pink as the roses in her hair. She rushed back to her chair.

"What was that?" Princess Miley asked.

"Nothing." Princess Ivy denied.

"It looked like you were flirting with an orc hunter." Princess Taylor said.

"Okay, I was." Princess Ivy admitted.

"Be careful with those orc hunters. We've both courted one." Princess Miley warned.

"Oh how one broke my heart!" Taylor sighed.

"One minute they're looking into your eyes, promising they'll always love you." Princess Miley started.

"Next minute, they send some pipsqueak messenger boy to tell you it's over because they fell in love with another girl." Princess Taylor said as a tear dropped from her eye. Her tears made little lilies grow all over the table.

"I know you've had bad experiences with the two younger orc hunters but I'm in love with the oldest one." Princess Ivy said.

"Why would he be any different? All three of his younger brothers are idiots." Princess Miley said.

"I thought he only had two brothers." Princess Ivy said.

"He does now. There used to be four of them." Taylor said.

"So what happened to him?"

"No one really knows."

"You mean they never told you?"

"Nope. All of a sudden there was just three of them."

"How strange."

Princess Ivy went to her room. When she opened her suitcase, someone hopped out.

"Surprise! You know I'd die if I went a whole week without you." Prince George stood on his hind legs and threw his arms in the air.

"Prince George! I can't believe you came."

"So how was your day?"

"It was great! I was with Princess Taylor and Princess Miley all day."

"Good. I was afraid you were with those stupid orc hunters."

"Oh, Prince George! I bumped into Sir Kevin. He's soooooo handsome!"

"Looks can be deceiving Princess. That witch that turned me into a frog sure looked pretty nice."

"Princess Miley and Taylor warned me about the orc hunters. Apparently they find joy in breaking young maiden's hearts."

"You see?!"

"Maybe Sir Nicholas and Sir Joseph are kind of mean but Sir Kevin is so wonderful he could be a prince."

"How long have you known him?"

"One day. But one day is enough."

"Oh Princess, you're so young, so vulnerable. I don't want you to learn the hard way. So I will be in your pocket all week long before you something really stupid."

So all week long, Prince George was in Princess Ivy's pocket. Princess Ivy was skipping stones in the lake with Princess Taylor then she heard someone calling her name.

"Princess Ivy! There you are beautiful!" Sir Kevin ran over to her.

"Run!" Princess Taylor said.

"Yea, run." Prince George whispered to her from her pocket.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not going to run!" Princess Ivy fixed her hair and flashed a smile toward Sir Kevin. He ran over even quicker.

"Good morning my ladies. Princess Taylor, I have a quick question for you." Sir Kevin greeted.

"Well ask it then." Princess Taylor smiled bitterly.

"Every morning my brothers and I wake up with sunflowers growing all around us. Knowing you're a garden fairy, I was thinking it may be you that put them there." Sir Kevin said.

"It wasn't me. I only gift lilies to my friends and also to those I'm interested in." Princess Taylor said.

"Uh oh." Princess Ivy gasped.

"What? Do you know who did it?" Princess Taylor asked.

"Actually, I do. One of my best friends, Daisy. She's in love with you guys. She snuck into your room and wanted to leave a piece of herself behind." Princess Ivy explained.

"Oh okay. Princess Taylor, may I please have a moment alone with Princess Ivy?" Sir Kevin requested. Princess Ivy gave her a stern look.

"Take all the time you need." Princess Taylor said sarcastically and left.

"Now Princess, the moment I looked into your eyes I knew I was going to fall in love with you. I'm planning on asking your father if I can take you into consideration. How would you feel about that?" Sir Kevin asked.

"How would I feel about that?! Oh Sir Kevin, heart beats so horribly when I look at you. I dream of you every night. The idea of marrying you would be a great…" Princess Ivy started.

"A great nightmare." Prince George shouted from inside of her pocket.

"A great nightmare? I had no idea you felt that way toward me." Sir Kevin made a look of disappointment.

"I didn't say nightmare. I said, joy. It'd be a great joy to marry you." Princess Ivy threw her arms around him.

"That's not what you said knucklehead." Someone said.

"Excuse me?" Princess Ivy scoffed.

"That wasn't me!" Sir Kevin said.

All of a sudden Prince George jumped out of Princess Ivy's pocket and a little turtle jumped out of Sir Kevin's pocket and wrestled each other.

"Oh so you carry around a talking pet in your pocket too." Princess Ivy giggled.

"Actually, Franklin isn't my pet. He's my brother." Sir Kevin admitted.

"Oh my goodness! He's the fourth orc hunter. The one that everyone thought went missing." Princess Ivy gasped.

"That's right. An evil witch put a spell on him."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. So, where were we?"

"Yes, I'd love to court you. I'm just a little concerned about how my brothers will respond to this. They hate orc hunters."

"Then why do they lead us?"

"Somebody's got to."

"They're the least of my concern. Even if they lower our position, we still are the head leaders in seven other countries."

"That's true. It will just cause a lot of division."

"Have hope Princess! Isn't the bonds of our love strong enough to get us through anything?"

"I don't know. We've only known each other for one day. Our 'bonds of love' can't be too strong."

"Your words are saying that but your heart is saying something else."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Look into my eyes and tell me you don't love me."

Princess Ivy looked into his eyes and fell under the spell of orc hunting love. His eyes were so precious. Hazel green, the light from the sun made them sparkle. He stroked the side of her face. It felt so good! She stretched her arms around his broad shoulders and rested her head on his chest.

"Dingbat! You just met the dude!" Prince George shouted. Princess Miley saw what was going on and rushed over.

"Oh no! Am I too late? Did you already look into his eyes?" She asked.

"Yes! She did! What are we going to do?" Prince George cried.

"Bathe her in an anti-love potion!" Princess Taylor flew over in fairy form.

"I don't want to bathe in an anti-love potion! Falling in love with Sir Kevin feels so good. Why would I want to stop feeling this way?" Princess Ivy asked.

"Because he will break your heart." Prince George said.

"Sir Kevin, how can I know your love is true?" Princess Ivy asked.

"How about a kiss?" Sir Kevin suggested.

"Okay." Princess Ivy giggled. They drew closely together. Princess Taylor grabbed Franklin and put him on front of Princess Ivy so that she would kiss him instead of Sir Kevin. Sparkly things were all around Franklin. Then, he turned into a human.

"I'm a human again!" Franklin hugged himself.

"I wonder why it's always a kiss that breaks the spell." Franklin said.

"You're just a kid!" Princess Ivy shouted.

"What? Are you saying orc hunters can't come in all ages? Besides that, I thought you were going to be mad that you didn't kiss my brother." Franklin said. Pretty soon, Sir Nicholas and Sir Joseph showed up. Princess Miley whispered something inside of Sir Nicholas' ear.

"Are you sure that wouldn't make you feel too uncomfortable?" Sir Nicholas asked Princess Miley.

"I'm positive. Just do it." Princess Miley said.

Sir Nicholas walked over to Princess Ivy and looked at her for ten seconds.

"What?" Princess Ivy asked. Sir Nicholas grabbed her and planted a wet one on her.

"Will you marry me?" He asked her.

"I'm so confused!!!!!!" Princess Ivy shouted.

"Princess, how are you confused? I thought you were in love with Sir Kevin. You seemed quite positive." Prince George said.

"I know but Sir Nicholas just kissed me and asked me to marry him. I'd be an idiot to say no. Can I just marry both of them?" Princess Ivy asked. Sir Joseph grabbed her and kissed her.

"Can I just marry all three of them?" Princess Ivy corrected herself.

"Or you can bathe in the anti-love potion. Your friend, Hazel knows how to make it." Prince George said.

"Fine. But before I do that, may I kiss Sir Kevin? He's the only orc hunting leader I haven't kissed and he's the first on I fell in love with." Princess Ivy said.

"Of course Princess." Sir Kevin kissed her.

"Better?" Sir Kevin asked.

"Yes. Now get me that anti-love potion before I change my mind!" Princess Ivy ran away.

After she spent two hours soaking in this nasty juice, Prince George asked,

"What have you learned Princess?"

"Never look an orc hunter in the eyes. Despite what others may believe, it's not a glimpse of heaven."

"What else did you learn?"

"I can't fall in love with someone I've only known for one day. True love takes time and suffering."

"That's right."

"No more orc hunters for me"

"Well let's look on the bright side."

"What?"

"You're eighteen years old and you're with me. Your best friend."

"That's true."

"Promise me you'll still be my friend even after you get married."

"I promise."

Princess Ivy and Prince George spent the rest of the day together.

**The**

**End**


End file.
